


Same Paris, New...

by Aka_Mel, Lennibug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Reverse Personality, Umbrella Scene, alternative universe, reverse, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Mel/pseuds/Aka_Mel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennibug/pseuds/Lennibug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Paris is a bit different than what one would expect...</p><p>In this world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s parents own a huge bakery company (think like Betty Crocker) and she's their poster child for the bakery's advertisements. The picture perfect model daughter for the Dupain-Cheng empire.<br/>While for Adrien Agreste, his mother sells clothing and items in an antique store the Agreste's own. But Adrien wants to do his own thing and become a fashion designer instead of selling other company logos.</p><p>Despite these circumstances, their love breaches through into this AU and Chat Noir / Adrien falls further in love with his Ladybug / Marinette under a cloudy, rainy day under the shelter of an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> !!The first two chapters are an insight on how the reverse Au is!!
> 
> The third chapter is a start of a plot!
> 
> Besides their alter egos, most everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir have been reversed, including their powers and how their parents interact, etc. So anything that's part of this world will be expanded on in future writings!
> 
> So first chapter, enjoy the Reverse AU's Umbrella Scene!

_**...Umbrella** _

* * *

 

 

The akuma was defeated. The world was saved. There was nothing left for them there, in that space between their _collège_ and the church across. The space where Chat Noir knew Marinette's bodyguard would drive up to take her away soon. Yet, he was content just to be beside her now. Sharing something with her, with Ladybug, that no one else but he could. Maybe being a superhero and wearing a leather skin-suit wouldn't be so bad after all.

The first ping of water stabbed through his hair and made his cat ears wiggle in displeasure. He flinched at the sensation. Even as Adrien Agreste, he hated the rain.

It was cold and wet and awful and reminded him too much of the days that followed his father's absence. The tears his mother shed for days. It reminded him too much of that.

"Oh no," he moaned as the droplets became a shower.

Ladybug saw Chat Noir flinch and cower at the rain. He held up his arms over his head as if that would protect him. And she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. He really was too much. A _black cat_ able to cleanse the butterflies of evil, ironic, but he was still a guy under that suit and _he was afraid of water_.

 _Just like a cat..._ she thought.

Ladybug had never minded the rain. She would often jump in puddles as a child or run through weather showers at their worst. Partially in order to gain her parent's normally absent attention when they went to scold her about how it ruined her make-up, her clothes, and could make her sick and miss her scheduled appointments. Although, in truth, mostly because she loved the feel of freedom from running through it. She wasn't expected to have perfect eyeliner in the rain. Her top bun of thick hair would never stay up after becoming soaked in water so she could free the constraints. She loved to watch the water flow between the cracks of the cobble stoned Paris streets but loved even more when it burst away and ran in any which way it pleased. She wished some, well really _most_ , days that she could be that free.

She felt the droplets against her face and even through her Ladybug suit dripping along the cells. She enjoyed that feeling. Clearly, though, Chat Noir did not. He shifted from side to side with his body as if to avoid the rain as if they were blasts from an akuma. Then he began to hop from one foot to the other as if that would be any better.

The look of panic and that frown stretched and showed all his teeth was the last straw. She burst out laughing as he ran towards the _collège_ . He found shelter underneath the arched steps of the school's entrance but the winds pushed the angle of the rain so that it still reached him there. She giggled one last time before she decided to help the poor thing. He _had_ just saved the day.

She peered all around until she found what she was looking for. Discarded in a green trash bin as luck would have it.

 _It would just be my luck..._ Chat Noir thought angrily. His perfect day _would_ be ruined by forces against his control. He couldn't even enjoy the last few seconds of their victory with Ladybug. He was so angry at himself for running for shelter but what could he do? She probably thought he was--

"Chat Noir?" he heard her say, but much closer than he thought.

He lifted his eyes up, got rain water in them, but saw that Ladybug was right there. He tried to look valiant in front of her, putting his arms down, then nervously on his hips with a smile, trying _not_ to let every drop of rain bother him. He had a hard time thinking of what to say because of all that but she started for him.

"You did an incredible job. I don't think I could have beat that akuma without you."

Chat Noir wasn't so timid, even as Adrien, not to know that he had done well, but nonetheless he was still surprised by her words, her compliment. He twitched, unused to praise, especially from such an amazing girl. He fiddled with his fingers, or his claws really.

Ladybug thought the motion cute.

"Thank you, my Lady. I just didn't want you--I mean the city--well, you _and_ the city to get hurt. I'm sure you would have figured out something in the end. I just made the whole thing faster, that's all."

"No," she shook her head, "You did much more than that. I'm sorry I wavered for so long. Without your backup I really could have made a mess of things. I think we really are meant to be a team."

 _A team..._ he thought to himself. His heart filled warm with the thought and drove out some of the cold from the rain.

As if there was anything left of his heart for her to steal she surprised him once more. He saw her pull out an umbrella from behind her back and snap it open between them. Chat Noir's brows furrowed in confusion before he choked on a surprised "oh" when he realized her intensions.

"Here. At least this way you won't have to walk back in the rain after you de-transform."

She held the umbrella between them with such solidity he felt he could stare at her forever. His green cat eyes darted between her and the umbrella several times before he found the courage to touch it. Their knuckles brushed in the encounter as he tentatively took it, but even through their respective suits that barest of touches warmed him. He was sad when she pulled away after he took hold.

"See you next time, Chat Noir." She gave him a suave two-finger salute and winked before she turned away.

"Wait!" Chat Noir yelled. "What about you? You should take the umbrella instead." He took a few steps down but the wind caught the umbrella as he tried to rush to her. "Your hair's getting weEEEEEET," he screamed, struggling to control the wild thing caught in the crossfire of the winds.

She promised herself not to laugh this time but she couldn't stop herself. The look in his surprised and wild eyes was too much. She got out a good, hearty laugh, one that left her feeling fresh and light.

Chat Noir continued to struggle until he was able to force the umbrella low when he crouched down on the steps. He used the lower vantage to keep out of the wind. He saw Ladybug bounce with her laugh and clutch her stomach. He wasn't sure if it was the rain or if she was actually crying from laughing so hard. When she settled enough to look at him, he slung the umbrella against his shoulder to look cool and gave her a winning smile to match it. Her smile made him too happy to wallow in self-pity after that embarrassing incident.

After one last chuckle she stood tall and heroic again with her own winning smile that beat out his by a mile.

"It's okay," she assured him, "I like the rain."

 _Maybe I could too if I spent it more with her_ , Chat Noir wondered.

"See you!" Then she jumped and lassoed away with her yo-yo into the darkening skies of Paris. Her ponytail fluttering behind her like the buzz of wings.

"See...you..." he was too late. _Tomorrow..._ but he could not say such words out-loud. Merely think of them and sigh as he forget all about the rain.

 

Plagg whispered just before he de-transformed Adrien, "Jeez, what a love-sick kid you are."


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will shy and awkward Adrien react to Plagg and how will the confident and need of escape Marinette take to Tikki in these reversed roles?
> 
> A retelling of Adrien and Marinette's start as Ladybug and Cat Noir, Origins 1, but in the world of the Reverse AU created by Lennibug (Buginette).

"Minou?" Adrien heard his mother call from below.

 

"One minute, mother!" Adrien replied distractedly. He was putting the finishing touches on his newest design when he heard his mother call him down for breakfast. He tapped his foot impatiently and added one more green cat paw to the design before collecting his school things. He glanced in the mirror before heading down the stairs and his smile beamed on his face.

 

He tromped downstairs with his messenger bag from his attic room to the kitchen. He kissed his mother a good morning kiss on the cheek. He could feel her cheeks move as she smiled. She finished plating his breakfast up for him and he smiled at the yolk smeared eggs as she put it in front of him. His mother had never been a great cook, but Adrien always imagined her dismantled fried eggs were like Picassos or Gustav Klimt's series of gold leafed portraits, he just had to find the face in the mess of egg.

 

Adrien drank some of his milk and poked at the baked tomatoes. One squirted in rebellion at his prods and he jumped in his seat.

 

 _Whoops, how fruitless of me_. He smirked at his own joke.

 

"How did you sleep, minou?" his mother asked him. He also realized maybe the eggs may have been a piece of a portrait, colored gold lines like his mother's bright blonde hair. A match to his own, but his a ratty bed-headed mess on his head.

 

"I slept perfectly well..." he commented slowly.

 

"Well, I'm glad it didn't keep you from waking today. It's--"

 

"The first day of class, yes mother," Adrien sighed. He had hoped if he didn't think about school starting, maybe it wouldn't...Some freak accident might happen or demons might destroy the school or something, he _wished_.

 

"Oh? Why so sad, my little minou?" His mother gave him a peck on his cheek but he didn't perk up. It made her grow sad, but she persevered on. "You'll have Alya there this year, unlike when you were children."

 

"I'm glad Alya will be there but...Father..." Adrien choked to finish the rest.

 

_He wouldn't be here this year..._

 

Adrien's mother also felt her throat close at the mere mention, but she had to be strong...for the both of them--

 

They both heard something _woosh_ in the background and crackle. Adrien and his mother's eyes widened at the sound but it wasn't until they looked back and saw their toaster sparking flames did Mrs. Agreste panic. "Ahhhhh!!" she screamed and went to unplug the machine and stamp out the mini flames with a tea towel. "Buuut besides!" she tried to cover awkwardly, continuing the conversation.

 

Adrien's wide eyes were glued on her mother's frantic form, worried she might not be able to contain the damage. He loved her but she was kind of air-headed in the kitchen. Which was ironic considering who advertised with them...

 

"You're wearing such a cute shirt! I'm sure all the girls will compliment you, especially when they learn you designed it." She turned back around with a bit of black smear across her forehead she was rubbing in to wipe her sweat. Her laugh was so painfully forced Adrien felt bad not smiling back, full teeth and everything.

 

But then he realized what his mother had said, " _Mother_! It's not _cute_! It was supposed to look trendy..." He grabbed at his shirt and stared at the green claw marks, _they were supposed to look cool_.

 

"Oh!" she recovered, "I forget, you boys don't like being called _cute_ do you!" She chuckled. "Because it rhymes with _cuticle_ and other girly things, doesn't it?"

 

"Mother!" he whined. Sometimes she could be so lame with her jokes...

 

They heard a series of knocks on the home front door but that pattern of knocks couldn't be mistaken for any other. Adrien jumped off his seat and went to greet Alya, his childhood best friend.

 

"Alya!" he called.

 

"You ready to conquer our new class, partner?" she demanded with a flourish of hand gestures. She always was a ball of energy and drama.

 

Adrien felt his lips stretch as a thought came to him, "My claws are primed and ready to devour knowledge!"

 

Alya looked down at his shirt and shook her head at him, but with a humored smile. "New design?" she asked.

 

"Yup! What do you think?"

 

"It's cute!"

 

Adrien frowned deeply at Alya. She laughed wholeheartedly at his expense.

 

"Isn't it as cute as a cleaned cuticle?" Mama Agreste shouted at them.

 

Alya laughed even more at Mrs. Agreste's joke.

 

"Okay! We're headed to school, mother!" Adrien announced.

 

He and Alya were just about to leave when Mrs. Agreste stopped them at the last minute. "Oh! Wait a second!" She grabbed what looked like a white blanket and draped it over Adrien's shoulders. He realized it was a white sports jacket and slipped it on the rest of the way. She pulled back his messy bangs to give him a kiss. "Take this! Just in case the weather turns. They say it might rain."

 

Adrien jumped at the thought of it raining.

 

But Mrs. Agreste changed gears quick in response and offered Alya a small red bow for her hair. "And here, my little one, you should always look your best on the first day."

 

"Thank you, Mama Agreste!" Alya said, a nickname Mrs. Agreste insisted on with all of Adrien's friends. She clipped the little thing to keep her bangs swept away and smiled. Adrien smiled back at her.

 

"Another one of Adrien's designs!" his mother boasted.

 

"What? I didn't..." he was confused.

 

"I saw your sketchbook left open on a cute ladybug design and I _had_ to make it!" She handed Adrien a handful more. "Hand them out in class! Be proud of your designs, my little minou!"

 

Adrien was shocked. With how busy his mother always was managing the store on her own he wondered when she could have possibly had the time--

 

"He totally will, Mama Agreste! But we'll be late!" Alya finished for Adrien, knowing him for as long as she did, she knew he'd say they were too cute to pass out in class.

 

"A-a-ah, bye mother!" he called back just before Alya took the ladybug barrettes and pins, and put it in his hands and then subsequently dragged him away. He stuffed them in his pocket before he could drop any.

 

Mrs. Agreste waved them as they departed down the stairs, managing to hold back her tears long enough for the entry floor to be empty. She tried to bite back the sadness but it was no use...she missed him so much...

 

\-----------------------

 

They walked across the way but Alya noticed the street light changing.

 

"Oh crap! We're going to be last to pick seats if we miss that light!"

 

Alya ran ahead and Adrien followed, but her head start meant she crossed quickly--And passed the old man struggling across.

 

Adrien was going to follow Alya but saw the timer blinking and a car coming up the way without slowing down. What was wrong with people?! He told Alya to go on ahead without him and her long legs propelled her without a pause. Meanwhile, Adrien stopped towards the end of the other side of the road, saw the car, saw the old man, tottering forward but not fast enough--Adrien grabbed him around the waist and the hand over his cane and moved him faster forward. They were just about to step onto the pavement when the car honked at them and both Adrien and the old man jumped forward in surprise.

 

They both took a second to collect themselves and Adrien helped the old man up.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked the old man in the bright red Hawaiian shirt. He had never been to America but his father had a shirt like that buried somewhere in the house. When he lifted his head and looked up at Adrien he looked to be alright. His pointy beard as straight and sharp as his mustache and the almond shaped curl of his eyes.

 

"I'm fine, thanks to you. You did a good thing just now," he complimented.

 

"Oh, it was no problem. I'm so sorry that that had to happen to you."

 

"It's not your fault, what matters is that you did the right thing, my boy."

 

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "I'm glad to help--Oh!" Adrien pulled out a handful of the barrettes and pins in his pocket and offered him a pin.

 

"Oh, thank you, but I think the clip is cuter." The old man then proceeded to take one from Adrien's offered palm and snapped the barrette in place on his balding head. He smiled.

 

Adrien gave a smile back, "You look very good, it matches your shirt." Adrien heard the warning bells chime. "Whoa! I've got to go! I hope you have a good day! And stay safe, sir!"

 

"Good day indeed..." the old man said mysteriously, stroking his pointy beard.

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

Marinette bounced in her seat. When she was scolded for that by Natalie, her scheduler and home-tutor until today, she started to bounce her leg rapidly. Natalie smacked her leg when she noticed the car shaking at a stop light and gave her a look _to stop_. So she did.

 

Normally, Marinette would resent Natalie for being so strict but she was trying to focus on the fact that _she was going to school_. She never thought her parents would ever let her. She thought she would be doomed to home lessons with Natalie and physical training with her Gorilla bodyguard for the rest of her life. Yet, something changed.

 

Marinette didn't know what it was, but she knew something was different about her mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, co-head of the Petite Fleur Patisserie Company with Marinette's father Tom Dupain-Cheng. Her mother was cold and always berating her about something she did minutely wrong, that was all the same, but normally she was overtly controlling and always around to double check her progress with Natalie. Making sure her make-up was perfect, her hair was gelled tight into her top bun, and that she was in shape. Lately though, she had been absent and the only time she saw her mother was on a big, or small, screen. She still kept an eye on her daughter but less so than before. Her father, as usual, was always elsewhere doing something else.

 

Whatever had happened though, Marinette didn't care. Her mother and father said that it was time for her to start attending institutional education, since it looked better on university applications, and she was to start after the summer.

 

 _Today was that day_.

 

Her schedule was still crazy intense and bare of any free time but _any time_ away from home and Natalie and her _schedule_ was better than none.

 

Marinette's Gorilla bodyguard rolled their white limo against the curb of her _collège_. Her smile reached from ear to ear.

 

"Marinette, don't grin so stupidly, you'll get a wrinkle," Natalie said.

 

Marinette flinched and tried to relax her expression. She didn't like listening so obediently to Natalie, but she wasn't worse than her mother's snappy tone.

 

 _I'm only fifteen, how could I get a wrinkle?_ she complained to herself.

 

When the car came to a stop Marinette practically jumped out.

 

"Marinette!" Natalie yelled.

 

She came to a halting stop and her shoulders drooped.

 

Natalie stepped out of the car with the same control and grace that probably landed her a job with the Dupain-Chengs. She fixed her suit jacket and tucked a non-existent strand of hair back in place. Marinette half wondered if most of her actions weren't just for show.

 

"I realize this is your first day in a more public setting alone, but you are still a Dupain-Cheng. I don't want to have to give your mother reasons that you cannot do well here."

 

Marinette gripped her backpack straps and tried to recover from the worry Natalie had wrought her. She turned to face Natalie, "No! I'll be perfect! I swear, none of my grades will drop and I'll keep up with dancing and singing and acting lessons."

 

Natalie sighed at Marinette but shook her head, accepting things for now.

 

Marinette's smile was small and perfect, just like she had been taught her whole life.

 

Natalie approved.

 

Marinette turned around to head towards class. She beamed while Natalie wasn't looking.

 

"OooOOOooOoOoohhh!" Marinette heard the wailing cry to her right.

 

A little bit aways there was an old Asian man who had fallen over reaching weakly for his cane. Everyone else turned away from the old man and walked past.

 

"OoooOOoOOh, I'm soooo old!" he cried.

 

Marinette gasped and went to aid the man with the ladybug barrette in his balding hair.

 

"Marinette!" Natalie screeched in horror. "You don't know where he's been!"

 

 _"_ Oh my god, he's not a pigeon!" Marinette muttered to herself. "He's a person who needs help!"

 

She helped him onto his feet first. "Are you alright?" Then handed him his cane.

 

"Oohh! Thank you so much, child. You have a good heart."

 

Natalie coughed loudly behind them. When Marinette turned around to look, she had her arms crossed and a purse frown.

 

Marinette sighed but in a chipper tone said to the old man, "I hope you have a good day. And please be more careful of where you step."

 

"I will be fine as long as good people such as you are around," he said with a smile.

 

Marinette smiled back. Natalie's cough was louder.

 

When she returned to Natalie, her scheduler fixed her hair as if it needed fixing and reapplied her lip gloss as if it had faded since the last time she applied it five minutes ago. She pulled out a travel sized hand sanitizer bottle and expected Marinette to offer her hands up. She fussed with Marinette until she thought she was presentable enough to head to school.

 

The old man stroked his pointy beard. His smile reached into his eyes and they glinted with a mischievous look in them.

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

"Oh, little miss new girl, _please_. Marinette's going to sit there so that means _I_ sit _here_. This is a VIP seating area and that means _me_."

 

This was the first year that Alya and Adrien got to attend the same school together and she'd already managed to start a fight with Chloe of all people, _the mayor's daughter._

 

" _Excuse you?!_ " Alya retorted back. "It's a _seat_. No one's name's on any of them! Just find another one."

 

Adrien didn't want things to get worse. "Chloe, there's no reason for this. I sat here last year so I just thought--"

 

"Oh! Adri-kins, you're _adorable_ ," she drawled. She sounded condescending though as she spoke. "But there's an order to these things. And with a new year means new seats. So, _move it_." Adrien jumped in his seat but it was Alya that Chloe stared down. "Marinette's going to arrive any minute!"

 

"Who's this Marinette you keep mentioning?" Adrien asked.

 

Chloe and Sabrina laughed. "Oh! You're so _naive_ , Adri-kins!"

 

"She's the famous model for the Dupain-Cheng Bakery! How do you _not_ know her," Sabrina added. "Doesn't your family sell their brand name?"

 

Well, sure, his mom had a contract with the Dupain-Chengs to sell their name brand on aprons and shirts at their shop, but it's not like he knew the family personally. He remembered a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes like crystals when he was a kid. But she was so quiet they never really talked before. He just thought she was kind of cute.

 

"Jeez, you should have come in sooner if you wanted better seat. Who do you think you even are," Alya cut in.

 

"Who do you think _you_ are," Chloe pointed out. "You going to fight me for that seat? Huh?"

 

Adrien felt like Alya could definitely take out Chloe, but she was the mayor's daughter...

 

"Alya..." Adrien begged.

 

Alya sighed and hmphed at Chloe when she stood up. She grabbed Adrien's forearm and dragged him to another seat. "Come on!"

 

His lost his footing on the journey down and one of his barrettes fell out from his pocket. He was so focused though on not falling he didn't notice the loss.

 

He sighed in relief when they sat down further away from Chloe and Sabrina.

 

"She's such a bi--"

 

"Alya!" Adrien hissed.

 

"Well, she is."

 

Adrien sighed again. "I worry about you sometimes. But honestly, I wish I had your bravery sometimes."

 

"You don't need bravery Adrien. I know you do the right thing every time and as long you stick up for that I think you're brave enough."

 

_The right thing..._

 

Just like the old man this morning. He smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

 

They talked for a while about the new issue of Majestia that came out and commented how ridiculous it was that the two main couple didn't realize they loved each other just because of Majestia's identity problem.

 

They missed Marinette Dupain-Cheng's entrance. Those that recognized her asked her for autograph outside but once she was in class things settled. She walked in with her model's walk, her body stood tall and her hips swayed back and forth with flourish, and her clothes screamed designer. She stepped in quietly though, trying not making a fuss. She was just an average student right now, who noticed a barrette on the floor. She picked it up and examined it, recognizing it as the same as the old man's. She wondered where everyone was getting this from. She was tempted to put it on. It paled compared to what she had on but she found it's simplicity endearing and it's home craft quality filled with warmth.

 

Then Chloe found her.

 

"Mari-babe!" she cried out and jumped hugged her like they were the oldest and closest of friends.

 

Marinette tensed and blinked rapidly before answering, "Chloe, it's nice to see you." She slipped the barrette in her suit cut jacket.

 

"Oh! Is that a new shirt? From that famous place with the thing?" she cooed.

 

"Bareberry?" She didn't think her three striped shirt on white was anything fancy. In fact, she had begged Natalie for clothes that wouldn't make her stand out too much.

 

"Yes! Ah-haha! Of course! You look stunning!"

 

Sabrina chimed in, "Was that your mom before? She looks so nice!"

 

Marinette frowned. A lot of people assumed Natalie was her mom from afar since she was always around. Especially today since their suit cut jackets matched.

 

Chloe growled, "Are you _blind_ , Sabrina! Of course that's not Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! It's just her assistant. Honestly, Sabrina!"

 

"O-Oh! Of course, how could I have made that mistake," she tried to laugh off.

 

"It's okay, a lot of people think that," Marinette said.

 

Chloe linked arms with Marinette and lead / dragged her to the seat in front of her's. "Here's your seat! I got you the best seat in the room in front of me."

 

"Oh, thanks." Marinette slid into the seat and greeted the person next to her. "Hi, my name's Marinette."

 

He gave her a look she wasn't accustomed to. "You're friends with Chloe?"

 

Marinette blinked. _Why was that a bad thing?_

 

She looked up to maybe get some help from Chloe but she saw her and Sabrina aiming a wad of gum towards the girl with crazy red curls to the side of her.

 

"Chloe," Marinette whispered. "Don't!"

 

"Marinette, I know this is your first time at school, but this is something I _have_ to do. It's to maintain balance--"

 

Sabrina threw the wad.

 

It fell into the multiple locks of the girl's hair and Marinette screamed internally when she saw her lean back against her seat, squashing the gum into her hair.

 

Sabrina and Chloe laughed loudly and the two stared back confused at them, not knowing what had happened.

 

The boy next to her commented, "Why didn't you tell Chloe off if you didn't want that to happen?"

 

She sighed, "Chloe's the only person I know at school, the only _friend_ I have since we were kids. I don't like her acting this way but I don't have many friends to want to lose..."

 

The boy grinned at her. "Well then, we'll just have to fix that!" He offered his hand to Marinette, "Name's Nino."

 

Marinette smile was small and calm, but the inside of her beamed with excitement. She took his hand and shook enthusiastically, excited to have made a new friend. What she failed to notice, though, was his smile tensing and his eyes flickering ever so slightly at her way-too-tight grip.

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

Somewhere in Paris, a love story hadn't yet blossomed and was filled with misunderstanding. And a cruel master of power saw their moment to exploit them to a bitter end. The arrival of Hawkmoth saw the birth of a _stoned heart_.

 

 

 

While at the Dupain-Cheng mansion and the Agreste Boutique shop-home...

 

Adrien and Marinette awake in their rooms to find a mysterious box for each of them.

 

"What is this doing here?" they both asked aloud.

 

When they opened their respective boxes a bright light shined and blinded them. Adrien's a bright green matching his eyes and Marinette's a bright red-pink that matched her favorite color.

 

Marinette met a creature named Tikki for the first time. She marveled at her adorable features and the majesty of her flying. Tikki awoke blinking, unsure where she was but knowing what she had to do.

 

She introduced herself and wasted no time in offering Marinette the powers of Ladybug, the powers of creation, one side of the balance.

 

"Creation?" Marinette said, hesitant but she finished putting the earrings on, "What does that mean?"

 

"It’s not something I can explain. It’s best if you see it for yourself."

 

“Hmmm..." Marinette mulled it over. Not for long though. "Alright, what do I have to do?" Marinette's curiosity beat out her concerns.

 

"You have find the akuma infecting a person, then purify it! And always remember! Your attack power is Lucky Charm!"

 

"Lucky Charm!" Marinette yelled, a fist pumped in the air. Nothing happened.

 

Tikki giggled, "No, silly! First you have to say, Spots On!"

 

Before she could let Tikki explain more she cried out, "Spots On!" with a pose that Natalie would be proud of.

 

"Oh, _wow_!" Marinette admired herself in the mirror. She didn't expect the ponytail, but she looked good anyway. But the suit was even better. A cell-patterned red body-suit that fit her body and all her curves perfectly, the red dots accented in places that reminded her of--"Ladybugs...Tikki! This is amazing!" But she received no reply.

 

She looked around but could not find her little companion.

 

"Hm..." she said with her hands on her hips. She found the string of a yo-yo there and looked down at it. "Hmmmm..." She started to play with it. Rolling it once, twice, up and down. She shot it out and it gripped onto her second story railing of her mini-gym. She tugged and flew up. She didn't fight it and moved with the motions. When she landed on the second story she smiled. "Huh..." She tossed it once more in the distance.

 

It smashed into a lamp.

 

She made a pained face.

 

"Marinette?" she heard Natalie.

 

"I'm fine! Don't come in I'm about to take a shower!" she screamed.

 

"Well, let me just drop off your next song sheet."

 

She panicked and hid in the place she said she'd be. She turned on the shower faucet and darted out the window.

 

When she tossed her yo-yo out and it caught on the next building over she flew. She took in a giant breath of air and her lungs felt cold but free. The wind in her face was refreshing and her body angling in the air made her adrenaline rush. She felt exhilarated...what could she do with these powers?

 

 _Anything..._ she imagined.

 

 

Adrien screamed and jumped back at the sight of Plagg. The dark haired little kitty was cute but off-putting. Plagg yawned and smacked his tongue a couple of times and looked around confused.

 

"Oh, I guess I'm out," he said nonchalantly.

 

"What--" Adrien gasped, clinging to a couch in his room.

 

"Oh!" Plagg exclaimed. "Is this something to eat?" He started to bite at Adrien's body form statue he used to hold in-progress projects. "Phlah!" Plagg screamed. "Nope. What about this?" He jumped from one thing to the next, taking a bite out of things to decide if they were delicious. Adrien didn't react until he tried to bite his sketchbook.

 

"Hey!" He tried to grab for Plagg, now unafraid of the little monster trying to possibly destroy his room. "Get back here! Damnit! Quit it!"

 

"Minou?" his mother called from the living room. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Ah--"

 

"SHHHH!!!" Plagg hissed.

 

"Uh...everything's...fine?" he called down. He didn't know why he felt he should cover for this weird fairy creature, but he didn't want him mother to freak out about it either.

 

"Okay! Just checking!" she called, then they heard her footsteps leave and a door shut. She was probably returning to the store, Adrien guessed.

 

"Adrien! You better not tell anyone about me! Ever!" Plagg threatened in his tiny, nasally voice.

 

"What would I tell them? That a fairy burst into my room from a tiny box and a light show? What are you doing here anyway? And wait, how did you know my name?!"

 

"Hey! I'm not a fairy! I'm a kwami! And I'm here to give you the powers of destruction!" He paused, "Or was it imperfection? I never know anymore..."

 

"Imperfection? How is that a power?--Wait, wait, why do I even _want_ powers! Destruction sounds kind of cool and all but I’m not into that kind of thing. And I’m not up for ‘saving the whole world’ type of person."

 

"Hmmm...don't know about the world, but you need to save people from impurity."

 

"This is all too weird..." Adrien turned away from Plagg.

 

"Hey! Hey! I'm offering you a huge amount of _awesome_ here! Why don't you at least try it out? You get to beat up monsters--"

 

"Yeah, _definitely_ not into that!"

 

"Oh come on! You won't be alone, you have a partner, you big scaredy cat!"

 

"Really? A miniature plush cat is calling _me_ a scaredy cat? What? Run out of catty sayings in all that awesome?"

 

Plagg's tiny stomach grumbled. "I ran out of food, that's for sure. GIVE ME FOOD!"

 

Adrien gave him all his snacks in his room but none of it made him happy until he went downstairs for other things. The only thing he partook in with gusto was the camembert.

 

_Well...if nothing else now it won't stink up our fridge..._

 

" _Now_ , can you tell me what's really going on? Why are you here?"

 

"Ughhhhh," Plagg whined between bites. "You're such an annoying kid. You were _chosen_."

 

"By who? Why?"

 

"I don't know! I just know you need to save the day."

 

Adrien glared at Plagg. This was exactly the kind of thing Adrien made fun of with Alya about all those comics they read. Sure, it was awesome to read about and all, but it was so _ridiculous_. Little magical creatures offering you powers with rules attached. And once you accept there's no getting out of it. You endanger family, friends, yourself. Wear ridiculous spandex outfits. Why would _any_ of that sound appealing?

 

"Yeah, no, that is _not_ for me. I can't even stand up to Chloe. There's no way I'd be able to fight monsters."

 

"I _said_ you got the power of desolation."

 

"You said destruction or imperfection."

 

"Meh, schematics."

 

 _I would get stuck with a lazy and self-indulgent magical creature of power_.

 

"Just put on the ring and say Claws Out, you'll see what I mean."

 

"Yeah, no, how about you go back in the box and tell me where you came from so I can return you."

 

"Well, which is it. I can't do both. Plus, I am _not_ going back in there if I can help it! Just try the ring on!"

 

"No."

 

"Fine, I'll eat everything in your room again--"

 

"Alright! Alright! Jeez..."

 

He picked up the black box with the Asian designs on it again. The ring he picked up was plain silver and when he slipped it on he was surprised to find it fit perfectly. He blinked several times, "Huh...Claws Out?"

 

"Whoa, wait! I didn't say now--" It was too late.

 

Plagg got sucked into the ring and Adrien felt his body tense and lift without his control.

 

"What the--?!"

 

His body felt weird as a latex-leather suit encased his whole body and he felt the cotton and linen and polyester of his clothes disappear. He couldn't see much in the ensuing light show.

 

Once it was over he saw the black cell-structured suit cover his hands and arms. The once silver ring was now black with a green paw print in the center. When he looked in the mirror he blanched at the sight that greeted him. He shrieked and jumped in the air so high that he hit his head on the roof. He bit back the pain in his skull and whined. "Augh...Plagg...what _is_ this?!"

 

But there was no answer.

 

When the pain subsided he saw no trace of the kwami anywhere. So, for lack of anything better to do, he hesitantly looked in the mirror again. It was a one suit with gauntlets, metal toed boots, clawed gloves, cat ears, and mask.

 

 _He looked so cheesy_.

 

He felt sad about his reflection. Adrien's eyes widened in disbelief when he caught his "ears" moving out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Ahhhh, no way...ears too?" He tried to twitch them on command, now only partially surprised this time, but they still unsettled him. "That's so weird...what the hell..."

 

He turned himself this way and that to get a better look at the suit, but the more and more he looked the more and more he hated it. _Oh god...the belt is a tail and it's_ moving.

 

He tried to twiddle his fingers but the claws got in the way. His shoulders were slumped and his body language looked as scared as an actual cat with his tail between his legs and all. The suit hugged his body and it only showed off how small he was. He was thin, not built at all, slender hips, and stick legs. This outfit was the _worst_. The designer in him _screamed._

 

At least those superheroes in the comics were built with eight packs and a chiseled chest and face. He was just...a kid. Not like Spider-Man, a teen superhero with a body like Adonis. He felt miserable.

 

He tore the ring off and he heard muffled screaming off in the distance. _Plagg..._

_I'm sorry, little guy...but this is just not for me..._

He slipped the ring back into its box and flipped on his computer. The first thing that popped up was the livestream of the news he had left on before.

 

"--and no one knows quite where this _Ladybug_ came from, but those that witnessed the event call her a _hero_."

 

A little girl appeared on the screen and spoke into the new caster's mic, "She picked me up before the bus hit me and we _zipped_! Onto a roof! She was so cool!"

 

Then footage of a girl around Adrien's age ziplined through the street away from the camera. Her costume was skin-tight like Adrien's but her's was a defiant red and black, like a Ladybug. He wondered if this was the partner Plagg had mentioned. He was glad someone took on the responsibility and she was clearly capable all on her own.

 

The next clip they showed was of the newscaster talking with the super heroine herself. "What do you call yourself?"

 

"Hm, I suppose Ladybug would be perfect. My name is Ladybug, and if the city is ever in danger just look for the spots! Bye-bye!" Then turned and ran without a care in the world.

 

She was so confident...Adrien wished he could be more like her. She walked around in that suit as if there was nothing odd about the way she was dressed. In fact, her glowing confidence made it seem like that was how _she should look_.

 

Adrien sighed.

 

He twitched when he heard his phone ring. It was Alya.

 

"Alya? What's up?"

 

"DID YOU SEE THE NEWS!!??" she screamed.

 

Adrien had to rub his ears with a finger to get rid of the ringing before he could hear the rest.

 

"I MET THAT LADYBUG CHICK AND SHE GOT THIS GUM SHE FOUND STUCK IN MY HAIR OUT!! Didn’t even know it was there, but she was REALLY cool!

 

"Ah...yeah, she looks like she has things under control."

 

"I'M GONNA FOLLOW HER AND TRY TO GET AN INTERVIEW."

 

"ALYA DO NOT FOLLOW HER. WE HAVE CLASS IN AN HOUR."

 

 _Speaking of school and Alya...._ An idea struck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, trying to write out everything me and Lennibug had for this fic had been stressing me out from posting. Yet, Lennibug (or Buginette) has been at it with gusto again so I thought I'd post this (belatedly) in lieu with MLFandomWeek on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> And instead of making sense with the first two chapters...I have a feeling me and Lennibug will just end up writing and posting what we feel like with little sense in order, very episodic like the show itself XD
> 
> Next Chapter will set up a plot.


	3. Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien helps out Alya using one of his best talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired! Thank you [littleconan](http://littleconan.tumblr.com)!
> 
> So here is a chapter showing a bit of how Alya's and Adrien's friendship is in the reverse world after Adrien is already adjusted with his new lifestyle.

There were noises of ripped tape and tearing of cardboard coming from Adrien’s room. The teen shared with almost the same desire as withholding a cataclysm as he did opening the box.

 

 _It’s here. It’s here._ Adrien chanted in his mind as he pulled the top open. Finally, he was going to see the final product from his first prototype he created in the past. He could only imagine that this was just the beginning of a new start, a reliable source was all he needed for his prints.

 

But as he tossed the tissue from the box, his expression was a bit more confused than surprised. He grabbed the first shirt in the box which revealed to have a lot more shirts under it. It was pro and a con in itself for this mistake, pro that the shirt looked exactly how he wanted. Con? Well, there was just a lot more shirts than he had asked.

 

Adrien started laughing into the black shirt before exclaiming, “How the heck did I end up with so many copies?”

 

Luckily, the receipt wasn’t tossed too far off from the side of him. He examined the paper looking for an explanation but only to find out that everything was just exactly how it was supposed to be. Along with all sales were final.

 

“How did it come out?” shouted his mother from downstairs.

 

“Well…. _They_ look just as good as the first prototype,” he answered rubbing his fingers on the green designs of the shirt, “It seems like it will last must longer after a couple of washes.”

 

“That’s good to hear!”

 

“Yeah, but like…” He paused and looked back into the box that made his room smell like new fabric.

 

“What?”

 

“I have like nine times than what I needed.”

 

He didn’t need a vocal response to know that his mother was coming upstairs and immediately opening the trapdoor to his room.

 

“Nine times? Did they overcharge you?”

 

He understood that she was just voicing her concern, so he kept on a smile to reassure her that everything was under control.

 

“No, I used a coupon and apparently that just gives me extra shirts,” he shrugged and watched her lean over to grab a shirt from the box.

 

“Oh my, maybe you should sell them in the store.”

 

“No, cause it’s not… It’s only in my size. It wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“Donate them?”

 

“That seems like a plan, but don’t worry mom, I’m not exactly complaining.”

 

She folded the shirt and then placed it on top of the box, “Well it’s always trial and error. I’m proud of you making a step, the design is just as great as I first saw you in it.”

 

“Thank you, mom, I think this is a sign that green paw prints are just my signature.”

 

His mother agreed and left as she closed the trapdoor after her. Once again left alone with his thoughts he put on a new shirt and then zipped up his white jacket covering it a little.

 

“I mean at least I have shirts for each day of the week and more. Right Plagg?”

 

“If you ask me…” mumbled the kwami flying from the comforts of his holder’s bed, “If you were to get some people to wear them and stand behind you in a line, you would look like you were running so fast.”

 

“That’s not how speed works Plagg. I’ve read comics.”

 

“Are you questioning my wisdom based on fiction?”

 

“Wisdom? Isn’t this your charming sense of humor?”

 

_Come on Plagg, you give me magical cat powers._

 

“I am an enigma.”

 

Adrien shook his head and tried to close the box as best as he could, so he could then lay down and place his feet on the top.

 

“I bet Chat Noir could find the best solution.”

 

“Don’t get any ideas.”

 

“Like I don’t even need a lucky charm I could just-” Adrien imitated the act of cataclysm with his hands and made a dramatic exploding noise.

 

“No,” Plagg hissed.

 

“Come on old pal, you have to admit feeling that kind of power is pretty great. The feeling in my vein the serge of energy.”

 

“Don’t call me old! Also, save that kind of eagerness for when you are out there fighting an Akuma.”

 

“Just be ready for a big feast tonight, because tonight is a patrol with Spots.”

 

Adrien’s phone rang with a recognizable ringtone that belonged to his best friend Alya. He reached for it from the edge of his desk because she always had something to say that was Akuma related.

 

“Hello?”

 

A frantic voice responded from the other end, “ Adrien! I need your help!”

 

Adrien fumbled over as he tried to get up very quickly with one hand on the phone and the other trying to reach for his kwami.

 

“What’s happening!?”

 

“I need you to come over with your sewing kit.”

 

“Oh.” Honestly, he felt a bit of relief from his heart rate increasing.

 

“Yeah, I’m babysitting my siblings, and well… Let’s just say a wardrobe malfunction happened during dress up that involved one of my mother’s good dresses.”

 

“Okay, give me a few minutes.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

He hung up the phone and walked around his room to gather his sewing supplies together in a small bag.

 

“Adrien Agreste, hero by night and day.”

 

\--

 

Adrien arrived at the footsteps of Alya’s house and just before he even knocked on the front door, a girl in a purple plaid shirt pulled him inside.

 

“Adrien! Thank goodness! I just got the twins to nap,” she exclaimed and pushed him towards to the direction of her room, “So the dress, it has like a semi-large tear, and it’s now laid out on my bed. Please work your magic.”

 

“You seem out of breath, is your mother coming home soon?”

 

“Oh god no, she is working a bit longer at the hotel, so there is just enough time for you to fix it. I’m just a bit stressed.”

 

“Okay, well just take a deep breath, everything is--” Adrien puts on a pair of pink glasses, “Going to turn out purr-fect.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes and then playfully punched his shoulder, “I’m going to take a small nap on the couch. Since you know where everything is, my house, your house.”

 

“Sounds good,” he said and kicked off his shoes.

 

In Alya’s room, it was slightly dark and accented with neon pink in some areas and a little bit of white. There were definitely a lot of posters of rock bands and comic-book characters that made the room a lot smaller than it was. What caught his eyes the most was his friend’s computer; it had photos of past Akuma attacks printed out and taped to its frame. The photos reminded his heroic heart that he felt concerned about her changed interest from Paris’s famous heroes to the akumatized villains.

 

_At least the blog she has isn’t a total Hawkmoth fan blog._

_Okay, well, maybe a little._

 

He held his breath when he saw a photo of the very first Akuma, Ladybug and him defeated. The memory was old but it still felt like a recent chapter in his life. Adrien was conflicted about Alya’s motives, but he had to ask: what if this interest could help them find out who Hawkmoth was?

 

Adrien cleared his mind back to his mission, the dress. It was exactly where Alya said it would be, carefully laid out as if someone was planning to wear it on a sunny day. His fingers were eager to touch it as his fashion designer mood went on 100%, the dress was beautiful, it was clementine colored with laces on the edges. He grabbed a chair, clipped his bangs back, and then pulled out a matching thread and needle.

 

“Let’s begin,” he said and started to sew.

 

When he finished stitching together the tear, he noticed that from the front of the dress a button was also missing. To leave a dress the way it was without giving it a total finish wasn’t satisfying to him. Adrien decided to pull out his jar of buttons and proceeded to give it a good shake, till he could see an orange button that was similar enough to match.

 

“Noises,” whined Plagg, coming from his pocket.

 

“Noises,” Adrien echoed.

 

The kwami flew out and spotted the thread sticking out from the lost button.

 

“Plagg, don’t touch,” he warned, not even bothering to change his focus from the jar.

 

“There’s a thread sticking out.”

 

“I know, I’m about to add a button there, so please don’t pull it.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Plagg changed direction and sat on top of Adrien’s head, “Wow, you’ve made it look like it wasn’t torn, that’s kind of neat.”

 

“Thank you, that’s good to know.”

 

“Mhm.” Plagg decided to keep this view and watched Adrien add in the small new button.

 

“Okay, good as new! Now to tell Alya.”

 

As Adrien left her room to tell her the good news, there was a knock on the front door. Under the impression that it was Alya’s mother, a tiny alarm went off in his mind to warn his napping friend. He slid on the tiles with his socks towards the couch.

 

“Alya! Hey! Wake up! I think you mother is home?” he whispered urgently.

 

His friend woke up and fixed her glasses back on, “Dress!?”

 

“Finished and it’s in your room!” he said and then the door knocked again.

 

“Wait a sec, mom doesn’t knock,” Alya yawned, “She has keys.”

 

She walked over to the door to look through the peephole. Her tired status changed to excitement as she began to smile really hard and gave a thumbs up towards Adrien. He was so confused about her action, “Who is it?”

 

Alya took a deep breath and then opened the door slightly to greet who was knocking. There was no time for Adrien to search in his thoughts to guess who could it be once Alya opened her mouth.

“Marinette! This is such a surprise! What brings you here?”

 

Adrien’s heart was beating so fast that he couldn't choose whether  to move closer to the door or go hide. So he just stayed frozen and listened to his crush’s soft bubbly voice.

 

“I think we’ve accidentally grabbed the wrong textbook. You see, this one says your name in it.”

 

“Oh no, silly me. I don’t know how this could have happened. Hey, I’ll just grab this, and then if you want you could come inside? Although you’ll have to be quiet, I got some kids sleeping.”

 

“That’s okay, I have a driver waiting.”

 

“You heading off to a photo-shoot?”

 

“No, just heading home from here, it’s getting a bit late.”

 

“Okay, well while I go get your book, I’ll send Adrien over here to keep you company.”

 

Adrien didn’t see Marinette’s reaction to the suggestion but did see the motion of Alya’s hand to come over. He had a bit of hesitation at first but then decided to come over slowly.

 

“He was here helping me with a dress, and now that he is finished he is free! I’ll be back and you two can chat.”

 

“Pun?” Adrien blurted out as he appeared right in front of Marinette before realizing that Alya was gone. He turned his head to her, “Because she said chat… Like Chat Noir.”

 

Her face beamed just hearing the name, “Yes.”

 

“He’s awesome right,” he grinned and withholding to say pun of his own.

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know if awesome could just be it. I think he’s quite incredible.”

 

“Incredible? How so?”

 

“Like well, he has these scorching green eyes that much have probably already seen so many beautiful things around Paris. Ah, what freed he must have. To touch, to smell, to feel and to taste.”

 

Adrien held onto the doorknob behind him and blushed, he was totally engulfed with love to even reply.

 

The small silence made her feel flustered, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to over share.”

 

He quickly intervened and moved his hands in front of him, “Don’t apologize, you have wonderful thoughts.”

 

She smiled and then he noticed that her blue eyes were studying him.

 

“Your eyes,” She said.

 

“W-what about them?” he questioned with an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

 

“I was just thinking about how I’ve never seen you with glasses before.”

 

The teen blinked at least twice before coming to a realization that he was still wearing them. He pulled his glasses off and then fixed his bangs in the process.

 

“Oh these? They aren’t prescribed or anything. Just for small things for when I can find them.”

 

“They do look good on you. Pink is always a cute color.”

 

Adrien wondered how could she just easily compliment him with such a cute face, with a cute bun in her hair. He averted his eyes and just let his cheeks feel heated once more.

 

_Oh Alya hurry up with that book or better yet take your time!_

 

He fought the will to run and continued the conversation, “Thank you. Is pink your favorite color?”

 

_What am I doing? She always wears pink! She’s even wearing pink overalls right now!_

 

She laughed, “Yes.”

 

_Okay phew, the question wasn’t a bust and also side note that her small laughs could cure sickness._

 

“Green is my favorite, which is why I put my designs accented with green,” he unzipped a little to show his shirt with green paw prints.

 

“I see, it also matches with your green pants, very neat,” she added.

 

“Oh! Also this isn’t the only design I have, I have sketches upon sketches of ideas!”

 

“I’m positive of that. You should be proud of your work. ”

 

“Thank you.”

 

‘If you were to wear one of the designs I’ve made, I would die happy.’

 

The thought made Adrien goofy and then actively began to move his sweater’s zipper up and down in his nervousness. Luckily before he could pour in more awkwardness, Alya arrived by the door, stopping him from breaking the zipper completely.

 

“Here is your book, sorry for the mix-up.”

 

“Thank you, Alya.”

 

“No probs!” she smiled, “Hey since I “I.O.U.” both, why don’t we all, go do something together? Like watch a movie tonight?”

 

“I’d love that, but I’ll have to let my mother know in advance,” Marinette replied as she glanced at Adrien, “Tonight may turn out busier than expected.”

 

“That’s fine, we’ll rain check it,” she replied just before Marinette waved goodbye.

 

When Alya closed the door, she turned to Adrien excitedly, “I saw the dress! Thank you so much! How can I thank you even more?!”

 

Adrien looked like he was going to pass out.

 

“Adrien you okay?”

 

“One, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has complimented me three times today and two, you are very welcome.”

 

Alya laughs, “Are you still up for a movie tonight?”

 

“Ah sorry, I actually have plans. Besides Alya, after babysitting your sisters you do look like you need some “me” time.”

 

“You know what you’re right, I’m going to update the Akuma Blog.”

 

“Alya.”

 

“I know, you don’t like it when I talk about it, but don’t you want to know who is behind this?”

 

“Look Alya, trying to interview an akumatized villain isn’t going to help you. Also, don’t even try to contact Hawkmoth,” he advised with a bit more serious tone then he had expected.

 

“Wow Adrien, with that tone, you sound like Ladybug.”

 

“You’ve talked to Ladybug about this?”

 

“At least once, but there’s no way I’m talking to her or Chat Noir anyway about it again. I learned that if I need info, I have to go to the main source itself!”

 

“That’s not a good idea.”

 

“Do you even know how cool it is to have your dream come true in an instant?!”

 

Adrien rubbed his ring with his thumb, “We’re doing this again, the circle of stubbornness.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just, you know how I am when I get passionate about things.”

 

“I know, I’m just looking out for you,” he concluded and walked out the front door.

 

“And I thank you for that, see you tomorrow Adrien,” she said and closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of a fanfic collaboration between akas-ladybug and buginette based around the Reverse AU started by buginette on tumblr. A preview of what is to come from us based around this AU!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this preview and more to come from us!
> 
> Links to the edits that started it all!  
> http://buginette.tumblr.com/post/143073340373  
> http://buginette.tumblr.com/post/142964080563/even-if-their-lives-were-switched-they-are-meant


End file.
